RWBBYlands Chibi
by Crazyscientist85
Summary: Oh noes! Our main characters became chibified! Could it be...? Are they gonna fall in tons of crazy adventures or they will just get a nosebleed? One thing is for sure. Nothing good will come of it.
1. Episode 1

**So I decided it would be better for this series to be separated from the main story. For newcomers, this is a spin-off series of the fic "A Chance to Live". RWBBYlands Chibi is mostly non-canon (will alert when it is canon) where the main characters find themselves in weird, crazy and/or funny situations. Note that you are free to send a PM where you describe a scene you would like to see or share. I will, of course, write your name at the title of the scene.**

 **Enough talk, enjoy!**

 **EDIT: Sigh* Guess our benevolent dic-, I mean, Admins do not wish to see stories in such formats, so I changed it a bit. In my opinion it will not have the same effect as before.**

* * *

 **Scene 0 – Intro**

Out of nowhere comes Ruby, pushing the comically large title text of her show. She is tired, but keeps pushing anyways. As soon as she finishes the job, she notices the camera and bounces towards it. She is smiling and waving.

"Hello!"

While she keeps watching, the CL4P-TP unit comes into view and notices the title text as well as Ruby's signature emblem. Being a dick that he is, Claptrap first gave a robotic middle finger to it all and then proceeded to draw a blue penis on the emblem. He decided to turn towards the camera as soon as he was done.

"Yo dawg!" He greeted.

"Huh?"

Confused, Ruby turned around and with and yelled.

"Hey!"

Ruby ran towards her rose emblem, freaking out at the abomination that dared to ruin its purity. Meanwhile, Claptrap rolls towards the screen.

"What the **** you came here for?" He said to the camera. "Is it peanuts? Because we have no peanuts."

Braylon can be heard yelling "Speak for yourself!" off screen.

Dismissing the Chibi Vault Hunter, Claptrap continued.

"But we have some really cool stuff called..."

Unfortunately, Ruby's emblem fell on its owner and the "Chibi" part exploded. "RWBY" part fell to the ground and the giant Y detached from the rest of the word.

Claptrap started yelling.

"****! I TOLD YOU TO BE READY, MORONS! WHO CAN SLEEP DURING THIS ****?! COME ON!"

Braylon appears on screen in welder clothes and carries a large B. He fuses said B with the rest of RWBY. A random worker brings "lands" which was added to the word "RWBBY". Two ropes fell from above and Braylon attaches them to "RWBBY". He waves with his arms and the gargantuan word was soon rising. Two workers bring "Chibi" below "RWBBYlands". Braylon lifts up Ruby's emblem, completely unaware of the red reaper, and flips it to the other side. He starts painting the Vault symbol. The V inside the circle was slightly inclined to the right.

"Meh, close enough." He shrugged.

And then Wiess, Blake and Yang show up. The blone runs towards her sister, panicking. Weiss is complaining as always and Blake is reading a book.

Claptrap slaps his eye and sighs.

The screen turns to static.

* * *

 **Scene 1 – Ruby the Psychic**

( **AN:** Play "Sneaky Snitch" from Kevin Macleod.)

Ruby wakes up.

"Hmm... Cookie time!"

The fifteen-year-old smiles as she goes down from her bed, goes to the kitchen and sees the cookie jar above the fridge. Knowing that she cannot reach it, she takes a chair and uses it to reach said jar. As soon as she grabs itm she falls on the ground and off screen. But hey, at least she raises the cookie jar intact!

"Still here!... Ouch."

She slowly gets up and and puts the jar on the table. Excited, opens the jar. Her smile was quickly transformed intoa deadpan* and her right eye twitches once. She returns to the main room, shouting: "Who stole my cookies from the cookie jar?!"

As if to give her a clue, every girl had a deadpan expression on her face. What about braylon? He was... smiling. A wide, toothy grin.

"BRAYLON!"

The Vault Hunter, still grinning, turns his eyes towards the camera.

" _This woman must be some kind of a psychic!_ "

* * *

 **Scene 2 – Wrong Dummy**

Braylon and Jaune are outside of the Academy and stare at the target dummy. Both are a bit distant from each other. Jaune is happy while Braylon is deadpanning and holding his trusty Fornax, charged and ready to fire.

"Alright Braylon.", Jaune started dramatically, " _That_ is our alien threat and is about to attack Remnant! (Braylon looks at the audience.) Remember. That dummy is our enemy. Kill the dummy. Kill the dummy!" He yells and points at the sky. "KILL!"

Camera suddenly to Braylon who makes an angry face and fires at Jaune who was off screen. After a loud explosion and an earthquake later, the camera zooms out to reveal a completely black and fuming Jaune.

"Wrong dummy." He deadpanned.

Braylon deadpanned too, "Then be more specific."

* * *

 ***Narrow, closed eyes and straight mouth. Have no idea how to call this expression.**

 **I think this is will be all for the first episode since it is a pilot. As you can see, scenes will be short to keep the "RWBY Chibi" feeling to it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Episode 2

**Scene 1 – Coffe Contest**

( **AN:** play "Fluffing a Duck" by Kevin MacLeod.)

In RWBBY's room, there is a large white table with five people and five mugs for each person. From to left to right, there are: Yang, Blake, Claptrap, Braylon and Ruby. Weiss stands aside and holds her arsm behind her back.

"Yaay! Coffe contest!"

"Quiet, Ruby." Weiss says and coughs. "Welcome to the first coffe contest of team RWBBY. As we already decided, I will test each coffe and either praise it or-"

Braylon, smiling, decides to rudely interrupt the Chibi heiress, "Just start already!"

Weiss becomes angry and hits the floor with her foot, but quickly calms down.

"Alright."

The Chibified heiress goes towards Yang, who smiles. She grabs the mug and starts drinking. Her eyes widen and she moves the mug away, raising an eyebrow as she turns the it upside-down. A black brick falls on the ground with a loud thud. Yang awkwardly rubs the back of her head but Weiss just glares. Yang lowers her head.

"Next."

She reaches Blake and grabs her mug.

"That is milk." She deadpans, causing the Faunus to hide behind the table in shame.

Still deadpanning, Weiss reaches Claptrap.

"Yeah... I'll pass."

As soon as she turns her back on him, the robot gives her a middle finger.

Weiss looks at Braylon, who is having a wide, toothy grin. She slowly picks the mug and spills the liquid on the floor.

The floor melts.

Braylon is deadpanning.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't repeat the same mistake for a third time."

Braylon frowns, "I'm being an optimist."

Weiss finally moves towards Ruby.

"Please tell me that this was not a huge waste of time.", she picks the mug, "...This is not coffe."

"Of course it is!" The young leader giggles.

"Ruby, this is cookie in a mug."

The Chibi red reaper pouts, "Well sorry if _you_ don't have culinary skills!"

Weiss sighs and facepalms, "Complete waste of time."

* * *

 **Scene 2 – Super Braylon**

( **AN:** Play the original Super Mario Bros. Theme.)

Camera follows a running Braylon. He jumps and lands on Ruby's head. She fall on the ground unconscious. A large "100" is displayed above Braylon. He keeps running, reaching a floating "?" box.,, and jumps. A Cannabis leaf comes out and he picks it up. After a sound effect, a large "1000" appears above his head. Jaune appears from the right side of the screen but Braylon tosses a joint at him. When said joint hits Jaune, he falls on the ground. A large "100" appears above his head.

"He he! I got it!"

He reaches yet another "?" box and hits it. A pair of shades fall out and he picks them up. The music changes to "Can't be Touched" by Roy Jones. Braylon starts running at high speed, smacking away Blake and Weiss. A "100" and "500" appear above his head. He finally reaches Yang and tackles her to the ground. The music stops abruptly and he stops too. Braylon looks Yang who became really angry. Camera cuts to a window. Five seconds later the window breaks and Braylon can be seen flying out and off camera.

* * *

 **Scene 3 – Hair "Tonic"**

Camera shows Braylon, Jaune, Phyrra and Nora sitting at a table. Ren appears with a plate full of pancakes. He gives some to Jaune and Phyrra who thank him, then to Nora who gets excited and eats them immediately and then to Braylon who nods with a smile.

Braylon picks a bottle and moves it towards his pancakes. He shakes the bottle and frowns, "Aw, damn it!"

Ren decides to ask, "Is there a problem?"

"What happened to the maple syrup?"

Ren gasps and turns his head to Nora, who starts waving her hands.

"I didn't eat it, I swear!"

Braylon is deadpanning, but suddenly becomes happy and excited, "Wait! I know! (Everyone turns towards him.) I know what happened to the maple syrup!"

"What happened?"

"The syrup bottle sprang a leak. (Everyone else widens their eyes as they stare at something behind Braylon, which is off screen.) So I poured it in the girl's hair tonic bottle."

A gloved hand taps Braylon on his shoulder. He turns around and deadpans once again. Camera zooms out and shows Yang, Blake, Weiss and Ruby staring angrily at Braylon. All of them have their hair upwards as if they used hair gel.

Yang crosses her arms and taps with her foot, "Any last words?"

Silence.

Braylon is smiling.

"New hairstyle?"


	3. Episode 3

**Scene 1 – Being Smart**

Camera shows Claptrap sitting at a table with his robotic hands folded. His eye is looking straight at the screen. Behind the Claptrap is a doorway.

"Hi. I'm CL4P-TP but my friends call me Claptrap." He started. "I know there are some people out there who want to keep the Vault Hunters from stealing their ****. But how, you may ask."

At the same time, Chibi Braylon can be seen in the background, tiptoeing from right to left with an evil smirk on his face.

"Well, let's take my personal fleshbag, Braylon, as an example. Boy, is he in for a big surprise. You see, I placed an alarm on a weapon crate I recently found."

Braylon can now be seen peeking from behind the left wall. His evil smirk is still present. He stays there for a few more seconds before retreating.

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the first rule of life when dealing with such people."

Braylon is now holding a weapon crate on his back, smiling as he goes from left to right. Meanwhile, Claptrap points with his right hand at his "head".

"Your motherboard must be smarter than the Vault Hunter's."

* * *

 **Scene 2 – Lovely Fire**

Braylon is standing at a fireplace, watching the fire with a smile on his face and his eyes half closed, as if he is daydreaming. Suddenly, Chibi Blake comes into view from the left side. She stoic.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Watching this lovely fire."

Blake is actually surprised but that surprise quickly turns into happiness.

"Hmm. It really is a lovely fire." She confesses. "I'll let you enjoy your lovely fire then."

"I'll enjoy my lovely fire."

Blake goes away. After few minutes she can be heard in the bacground.

"Did anyone see my books?"

Braylon still smiling, says to himself, "They really _do_ make a lovely fire."

* * *

 **Scene 3** – **Weiss's Cooking Skills**

Two peopel can be seen sitting at the table, Weiss and Braylon. Weiss is cheerful while Braylon is deadpanning. Weiss is holding a bowl and a ladle. Behind her is a pot but is barely visible.

"Here is some chicken soup grandma Schnee used to make. I learned that recipe from her." She gives the bowl at Braylon, who looks at its contents. "I am really proud in my cooking skills."

However, she deadpans when he returns the bowl back to her.

"Sorry.", he says, "but I really can't eat."

And he goes away, leaving a stunned Weiss behind.

"How dare you?! I wasted precious time and energy making this delicious soup!"

She calms down and speaks to herself.

"Although, he is not the first one who refused to eat it."

Camera zooms out, revealing the pot. Two chicken legs can be seen sticking out from said pot.

"I wonder why."


	4. Episode 4

**Scene 1 –** **This Means War!** **(This one is canon.)**

( **AN:** Play "Amazing Plan" by Kevin Macleod.)

Camera shows a plate full of doughnuts on a table. From the right of the plate, Braylon's head can be seen rising slowly from below the table. Only the upper part of the head is visible. The Chibi Vault Hunter first looks left and then right. He giggles.

"Hello!", he whispers to the doughnuts while coming closer. A hand rises up, grabbing one doughnut and squeezing it.

"What filling might you have? Chocolate? Maybe cream?"

The same hand quickly zips below the table and munching can be heard.

POING!

His eyes suddenly open, staring at the camera as if he saw a ghost. He stood like that for few more minutes before frowning and going to the right.

Camera cuts to Ruby sitting on a wooden chair, trying so hard to suppress a laugh. Braylon stands behind her with one of his hands grabbing her by the hair.

"Listen, oh glorious leader.", he spat with a mouth full of doughnut, "Wouldn't you, perhaps, know anything about some spinach-filled doughnuts in the kitchen, now would you?"

Camera cuts once again. This time it shows Ruby with a smug grin, holding a cartoon of milk. She constantly moves her head left and right as if searching for someone. Suddenly, the Chibi leader stops.

"Yes! Braylon is not around! This means I can drink all milk by myself!"

Her smile becomes even more wide as she closes her eyes and starts pouring the liquid to a glass non-visible on camera. However, the camera zooms out, thus revealing a Chibi Braylon with an open mouth. The milk, instead of falling into the glass, it falls into his mouth.

Camera cuts once more. Now there is Braylon on the right sitting on a sofa with a deadpan look on his face. He is currently watching something on the left side. A door can be heard opening followed by someone walking towards him.

It is an angry Ruby.

"Where is Crescent Rose?" She points a figner at him.

He shrugs.

"Dunno. Where are my weapons?"

"Are you implying I stole them? Because i definitely didn't do that. Nu-uh."

"Sure."

There is some awkward silence before Rwby starts talking once again.

"Braylon, I know that being a team leader brings responsibility but I am still allowed to joke with my teammates!"

He continues to stare her with his deadpan expression.

"Just look at you. You act like you own the whole academy!"

"Well... I do."

She comes closer and starts shouting, "I want a divorce!"

"I get half of everything." was his response. He then took a piece of paper and gave it to Ruby.

She takes the paper, "Uh... what is this?"

"A deed."

She starts reading and at some point, her eyes widen in shock as she gasps.

"Wha- NO! This looks like a forgery!"

He calmly raises a finger, "I'll see you in court."

* * *

 **Scene 2 – "** **Things to do on a rainy day"**

Camera shows Braylon sitting on a couch and reading a book. He smiles.

"Dear God, this book is awesome."

He looks at the cover.

"Things to do on a rainy day."

As soon as he says that, Jaune comes into view but there is one important detail. He is bald... and seemingly unaware.

"Hey Braylon, do you feel a draft in here?" He asks as he looks around and starts shaking.

But the Chibi Vault Hunter ignores him and focuses on reading his book.

"Chapter one: fun with the electric razor."

* * *

 **Scene 3** – **Too Much Coffe**

Braylon and Claptrap are in the kitchen. Each has one mug filled with dark liquid.

"I guess this is your first time drinking coffe?" Braylon asks.

"No. I drink oil."

"Then why are you obsessed with trying coffe?"

"My reasons."

Claptrap opens his "mouth" and pours the liquid into it.

"Take it easy, now.", Braylon warned, "It might be too much for a newbie, you know?"

Suddenly Claptrap tosses the mug on the floor and starts dancing.

"Not now, dude! I feel the need! THE NEED! TO DANCE! TUNZ TUNZ TUNZ!"

Braylon turns his eyes towards the camera.

"Bingo."


	5. Episode 5

**Scene 1 – Awkward Moments**

Blake is sitting on a couch, completely immersed in her book. Suddenly, a squishing sound can be heard. From the right side comes a completely wet Braylon with a deadpan on his face. He stops near the couch. Blake slowly moves her head towards him. She also has a deadpan look.

"...Do I wanna know?"

"I drowned the alarm clock."

"Oookay..."

"Why are you acting as if this was an awkward moment?"

There is some awkward silence before a flashback happens.

* * *

 _The first flashback._

A random male student talks with Yang, who laughs.

"So yeah. My humble kingdom, friends and teammates. What could I ask for more?"

Suddenly, the two students see both Claptrap and Braylon running for their lives. Interestingly enough, the robot holds a very strange item up in the air while screaming like a madman.

"HOLY ****! I FOUND A DILDO!"

"RUN FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

As soon as they dissapear from the view, Pyrrha and Nora can be seen chasing after the two idiots. They were angry/blushing. They were also holding weapons.

"...Aren't those-"

"Nope. I don't know them."

* * *

 _The second flashback._

A smiling Ruby places a fresh-from-the-oven pie on the table. She is surprised when she notices a panting Braylon, staring at the food as if it were gold.

"Stop right there!", she orders, "If you eat this pie, I will strangle you."

As soon as she goes away, Braylon removes the crust and devours all of the jam inside. He then returns the crust back to its original place. However, he forgot to clean his mouth and hands.

Ruby appears and gasps, "Braylon, you ate my pie!"

"...Weiss did it!"

* * *

 _The third flashback._

Team JNPR and RWBBY are in the same room. Ren gives a painting to team RWBBY.

"It's for you. A portrait with both of our teams on it."

Ruby becomes excited and holds the painting. Everyone is happy except Braylon, who is deadpanning.

The painting is clearly a pure work of art. There are RWBBY and JNPR, all smiling, hugging and doing things that friends do..

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?! It's AWESOME!"

"Quite marvelous."

"I approve!"

"Beautiful."

Ren smiles proudly as the girls compliment his work. However, only Braylon remains silent, still deadpanning. Everyone slowly turn their head towards him, expecting a commentary. He turns around and sttarts walking away, surprising everyone.

"I'll bring the darts." He says as everyone deadpans.

"...Must be me." Says Blake as she returns to her book.

Braylon shrugs and walks away.

"I wil never understand women."

* * *

 **Scene 2 – Umbrella Fail**

Claptrap rolls down the street, humming to himself. He stops when a droplet falls on his head.

"Damn you rain. Well, I am about to give a hearty "fuck you" because guess what?", the Chibi robot pulls out an umbrella, "You cannot touch me! TAKE THAT!"

As soon as he opens the umbrella and places it above himself, a torrent falls down from under said umbrella while Claptrap is screaming as loud as he can.

* * *

 **Scene 3 – Hot Dog**

Braylon is happily walking down the roads of Vale with a big smile on his face. Nothing could possibly ruin his day.

GUUURGLE!

And then his stomach started protesting. He deadpanned.

"But... we ate yesterday..."

GUUUUUUURGLE!

"...Fine."

He stopped, looking around for any place where he could get some food. His eyes spot a hot dog stand. The problem?

"Hot dog? What's a hot dog?", he pondered, "Is that the same as hot Skag? Hmmm... Guess it won't hurt to try."

Chibi Braylon reached the stand and started talking with its owner, which is an eerily familiar old man...

"One hot dog please. Thank you."

Braylon decides to take a bite of this "hot dog" stuff. But something seemed suspicious. Where was the meat? He opened the bun and his jaw dropped.

"Hey you!", he shouted at the owner, "I want a refund!"

The old man raises an eyebrow.

"Out of all the chuncks of meat you have in there, you give me the dick?!"


	6. Episode 6

**Scene 1 – Question**

The girls from team RWBBY are sitting on a couch, each doing something that makes them relax. One of them, Blake, is reading a book. As always.

"What'cha reading, Blake?" Yang asks.

"A quizzbook."

"Quizzbook?"

"A book full of questions for the reader to answer. Fun for the whole family."

"Really? Then tell me one."

"Okay... Here it is... what's the only substance on Remnant that is harder than a diamond."

Suddenly, a deadpanning Braylon comes into view with a whole pizza in his hand.

"You wanna know what's stronger than diamond?", he says as he tosses the pizza on the ground.

CLAN-N-N-N-N-N-G!

"Leftover pizza."

* * *

 **Scene 2 – Imperfection**

A calm Ruby is sitting on a sofa and staring at the camera. A man off-screen asks her a question.

"So, Miss Rose, please talk about your teammates."

"Oh, as you may know, Yang is my sister, and she is, like, super-cool! Then there is Weiss, my BFF... Blake... my second BFF... that doesn't mean she is not as BFF as Weiss! I say second because... um... well... "

"It's alright. I understand. But it seems you forgot someone..."

Ruby deadpans, "Ah... I know... Braylon. He... is not here right now."

"Why?"

"Well, as a leader, I personally encourage him to sit down and take a nap or something."

"Really? And why is that?"

Just then, a deadpanning Braylon comes from the right side, holding a broken vase.

"Hey Ruby. This vase decided to commit suicide just to spite you. I think we should punish her."

"Because every time he moves, he destroys something."

* * *

 **Scene 3 – Much Work for Nothing**

Chibi Ren stands on a meadow, happy that he is surrounded by nature... and away from Nora. Just when he was thanking any deity that gave him this amazing gift, a deadpanning Braylon from the left side.

"Hello Braylon." Ren says happily.

"Sup."

"You know, sometimes I dream standing in a field like this, sharing such a beautiful morning with a friend. I am sure painter would gladly give up his work just to enjoy what Mother Nature gave us today.", he sighed, "Just listen to the perfect symphony of nature, smell this beautiful fragrance and... and...", he deadpans, "...You don't care, do you?"

"Bingo."

* * *

 **Scene 4 – Obvious Double Meaning is Obvious**

Braylon is holding a hot dog. He _loves_ it. The first five tasted soooo good. One more was all he needed. His mouth comes closer and closer. He bites.

SQUISH!

Suddenly, the sausage shoots out from the bun with the speed of a bullet and lands somewhere off-screen. He is clearly surprised by this unpleasant joke. Surprise is quickly changed by anger.

"OKAY! WHO GREASED MY WIENER!"

Camera instantly moves to another room, showing a grinning Yang who is recording all of it with her Scroll.

"This is _so_ going on the internet..."


	7. Episode 7

**Scene 1 – Going Bio**

Ruby is humming to herself as she listens to music. Suddenly, a wild heiress appears and taps her on the shoulder. She turns around. There stood Yang, Blake and Weiss, all of them angry and/or annoyed.

"Ruby. We simply can't go on like this anymore."

"Yeah, sis. Either he goes, or we go!"

"Who?"

"Braylon!"

"Why?"

The three girls deadpan.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _The girls of RWBBY prepared themselves for sleep when Braylon comes out of nowhere with a deadpan look and a bag._

 _"What's with the rush all of a sudden?" He asked._

 _"I have a big day planned for us tomorrow. So we need to go to sleep as quickyl as possible!"_

 _"...Okay. Let me set the alarm clock. At what time, by the way?"_

 _"Uh... eight o' clock?"_

 _Braylon nodded while grabbing something in his bag and pulling it out._

 _He was holding a rooster by the neck. Everyone gasped._

 _"Four o' clock. Got it?"_

* * *

"Wait... nevermind. I'll go talk with him."

* * *

 **Scene 2 – Trap**

Claptrap rolls from left to right while whistling. He soon stumbles into a giant box held by a stick, with the addition of a oil can as a bait.

"Hah! Fleshbag thinks he can convince me to fall into this stupid trap using a can of oil. BAHAHA! What a moron! What kind of robotic idiot does he take me for anyway?"

Claptrap rolls away but five seconds later returns back and grabs the can, activating the trap.

"Say what? There's no oil in here..."

* * *

 **Scene 3 – Sensitivity**

"Come on Blake! It's going to be fun!"

"Yang, I won't flirt with Braylon."

"Please! At least we can laugh our butts off to his reaction!"

"Ugh... if you promise to leave me alone for the rest of the week."

"Deal! Woah, here he comes!"

Yang, Ruby and Weiss quickly hide behind a sofa and slowly move their heads out.

While Blake was prepareing herself for the show, a completely carefree Braylon walks towards her.

"Hello Braylon." Blake says as seductively as possible.

He, with a deadpan, stares at her.

"Sup."

"You look like you were thinking about something..."

"Hmm... now that you mention it... I was wondering how aren't you ashamed of those cat ears you are trying to hide."

Yang, Ruby and Weiss deadpan while Blake quickly stops her acting and becomes angry.

"I'm not ashamed of being a Faunus! The ears are a sign of sensitivity!"

He smiles, "I'd be sensitive about it too." And goes away.

Blake sighes and turns her head towards the girls.

"At least we tried." Yang responds.

* * *

 **Scene 4 – Worry**

The Chibi Heiress places her first freshly-baked cake on the table and smiles.

" _I finally did it! I baked my first cake! And Braylon is nowhere in sight!"_

She deadpans then looks to her right. As she turns her gaze to the left, she frowns. But she never noticed a tiny saw trying to cut a circle around the cake.

" _And that worries me._ "


	8. Chapter 8

**Scene 1 – Pillow Fight**

Ruby sneaks up to a deadpanning Braylon and hits him with her pillow. He falls face first to the ground.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" She screams excitedly.

Braylon slowly gets up, still deadpanning, and turns to her.

"You stay here. I will come back."

He returns with a pillow, screaming like a madman and hitting Ruby. She flies off-screen.

CRASH!

Few seconds later, she returns, surprised.

"What do you have in that pillow?"

Braylon opens the pillow and takes out a gigantic feather.

"I know this ten foot tall chicken..."

* * *

 **Scene 2 – Food is Cruel**

Braylon hums while happily walking towards the fridge. He opens it and sticks his head inside.

"What could I eat today? Hm?"

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Camera cuts to the girls of team RWBBY. Braylon, who looked like as if he placed his head into a shaker, slowly faltering towards them.

"Tell me, just how long has that leftover sausage been in the fridge?"

* * *

 **Scene 3 – Honesty**

Braylon and Ruby sit on a couch, watching TV. Suddenly, she shuts the TV and turns to Braylon.

"Hey, Braylon. I was wondering abbout one thing."

He sighed. "What."

"If a dangerous Grimm broke into the academy, would you risk your life to save us?"

He got up and slowly walked off-screen.

"Excuse me."

Few seconds later...

HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Ruby deadpanned, "Let me rephrase that."

* * *

 **Scene 4 – Problems With Trust**

Yang and Braylon are currently in a scrapyard owned by a certain "Honest Garry", if the "Honest Garry's Honest Scrapyard" poster is any indication.

The duo are currently talking with Honest Garry himself, making a deal for certain junk parts. Garry is a ginger-haired man wearing a green buisness suit and a smile that says "I fucked you up hehe".

"Alright. Do not go away, folks. I will return soon."

"This Honest Garry seems nice enough, Braylon. But... there's something about him I don't trust."

"Maybe because his office is in a truck with the engine running?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Scene 1 – Sharing food**

Ruby and Yang were eating breakfast. They sit at the opposite sides of the table.

"Throw me a cookie!"

Yang nodded happily, grabbed a cookie from a plate and threw it at her little sister. But before said cookie could reach Ruby, Braylon appears out of nowhere, jumps across the table and grabs the cookie with his teeth.

Ruby deadpanned and extended an arm.

" _Pass_ me a cookie."

* * *

 **Scene 2 – Leader problems**

"You know, Ruby..." Jaune started. "It is really hard to be the leader. Just yesterday I had to stop Nora from eating all those pancakes. I even had to told her again to not beg at the table." Jaune covered his face with his hands. "Please help me. Sometimes Nora is a real problem."

Ruby, deadpanning, placed a hand on his shoulder. Just then the camera zoomed out, revealing Braylon who happily devoured all cookies from a plate.

"I wish I had your problem."

* * *

 **Scene 3 – Much cool**

Braylon sat on a wooden bench and sighed heavily. He was really bored. Then, Sun and Neptune approached him. Braylon raised an eyebrow and smiled mockingly.

"Oh, is that moustache supposed to make you more cool?"

"Excuse me." Replied Neptune. "We are Junior Detectives, the most cool-looking detectives in Vale. And you are...?"

Braylon sighed once again as he got up and ripped the fake moustache away from their faces.

"OUCH!" They both yelled.

"That moustache would make you cool if we were in the 80s."

"Oh, like _you_ know how to be cool." Sun mocked.

Braylon took out a pair of sunglasses and unbuttoned his shirt. The camera cut to him walking down the hallway with the song "Stayin' alive" blasting through his PDA. He pointed at one girl and winked. The girl was freaked out. He then approached another and whispered into her ear.

"Give pussy. I know you have it."

She slapped him so hard that the sunglasses fell off. The music stopped.

"So, mister cooler-than-thou." Said Sun and Neptune from behind who had a bunch of girls around them. "Who is cool now?"

Braylon deadpanned and walked away.


End file.
